


i won't tell a soul

by mirabi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Just sleeping!, Late at Night, Light Angst, M/M, kinda fluffy if you squint, sorry its like i can only write angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirabi/pseuds/mirabi
Summary: They all know it isn’t love, and who is Keith to deny the man he’s pined over his whole life? It’s a bitter agony that comes with loving Lance.





	i won't tell a soul

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy my second voltron work! i wrote this on impulse listening to Charlie Puth's "I Won't Tell a Soul" so if y'all know what the song's about, you hopefully won't judge me too much for this.

_Every time_

_One of us, tries to leave here_

_Oh the other one_

_Holds on tight_

 

In the inky darkness of the early morning, Keith feels the familiar sensation of sheets moving over him. He can barely see, but he blindly grasps toward where Lance was sleeping not moments ago. His fingers touch stirred-up air, but no lover of his. He sighs noisily, dropping his hand.

 

Lance always leaves before he can say goodbye. Or, at least, Keith thinks this as he suddenly hears a creak from the door, and then nothing. His lover stands, like a long-overgrown tree rooted to Keith’s bedroom floor, his hand drawn to the doorknob, but still. “Lance,” he breathes, vaguely gesturing back towards where he sits. His eyes have adjusted a little bit, and the slouching silhouette of the man is startlingly close once he blinks. 

 

Lance is silent, tired, thinking. His brain is always wired with insane, brilliant, thoughts at every hour of the day and even more so each minute of the night, Keith has discovered. Though he says nothing, Lance pleads to leave, begs to walk out of this bedroom where he’ll never have to face his lover again. He’s voiced this before, but each time he allows himself to be dragged back to Keith, allows himself to kiss the other man’s lips with a passion he’s never expressed anywhere else.

 

Keith gestures again, moving the sheets to undo the oh-so-nice covering of his spot Lance had made before he got up. “Stay,” Keith orders softly, before dropping back to his pillow.

 

_You tell me someone's_

_Waiting for you_

 

Keith knows there’s someone else.

 

Well, perhaps that isn’t the right term. Keith is the someone else, and even if neither of them have dared to utter her name, Nyma exists every second of the day in Lance’s mind. They all know it isn’t love, and who is Keith to deny the man he’s pined over his whole life? It’s a bitter agony that comes with loving Lance, and it’s never been any different than so.

 

He tells himself it is only so long before Lance and Nyma break up, only so long before Lance realizes that Nyma has never cared about him. But perhaps Lance already knows this. He knows this fact every night, every time he appears at Keith’s door, every heated hour they spend together, but he does nothing. 

 

It’s a bitter agony for both of them, Keith corrects.

 

Now Lance turns around, his fingers slipping off the brass doorknob as he twists his body to eye the spot Keith has cleared again for him. “You know I can’t, Keith. You always know,” he murmurs, but his resolve drops like their clothes just hours before and all it takes is one command, one soft word to break all his barriers. Lance is weak to Keith, and he knows it.

 

“Stay,” Keith calls again, and suddenly Lance’s scent is filling his nose and his shoulders filling Keith’s arms. “I’m sorry,” he adds, nevertheless holding onto Lance once more.

 

_Oh baby_

_'cause every time_

_One of us, tries to justify the situation_

_We just hold on tighter_

 

“’S’Okay,” Lance slurs lightly, leaning back into Keith like it is all he’s ever meant to do. What they’re doing isn’t right, but the drapes are shut and the doors locked, so no one knows.

 

_Stay here with me_

_I won't tell a soul_

**Author's Note:**

> did you enjoy this?
> 
> gotta say, there's something about some good angst....


End file.
